


Meal Of The Day

by ddemaa



Category: One Piece
Genre: Baratie (One Piece), Bottom Vinsmoke Sanji, M/M, Modern Era, My First One Piece Fic, Rating: M, Top Roronoa Zoro, ZoSan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24031585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddemaa/pseuds/ddemaa
Summary: A modern AU in which Zoro visits a small restaurant named 'Baratie' where he meets a handsome, twirly-eyebrow cook. They place a bet, and the two males slowly turn from strangers to lovers.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 10
Kudos: 159





	1. Okonomiyaki

**Author's Note:**

> the following story will have the ZoSan ship (Roronoa Zoro x Vinsmoke Sanji), it's a modern au and it will have sexual scenes at some point, read at your own risks!
> 
> I obviously don't own the characters (or One Piece in general)  
> The idea of the story is mine

Zoro pinched the bridge of his nose as he sighed and turned off his computer for the day, he had done enough work. Maybe it wasn't the best thing working from home. He looked in his cup that was previously filled with coffee, but now there were just a few drops left. He looked at the time and relaxed his shoulders, letting his body fall on the office chair that he was sitting on. It was already 11:00 am, he could go to the gym and then eat something. Chances of meeting Luffy on the street: 100/100. He got up, grabbed his keys, his wallet and then headed out, hoping to find somewhere to eat instead of cooking himself - he hated cooking.

The sun was making him angrier than usual as he headed to his destination; the gym. He walked in the locker room and opened his own, taking his towel and leaving anything that he needed there. He thought for a moment before shaking his head. He hadn't forgotten anything. Walking out and immediately going to lift weights, he was surprised to see Luffy there - somewhere else than a coffee shop or anywhere with food, for once - but then he noticed a terrified Usopp behind him, trembling and looking around at all the men who worked out without even glancing at him.

"Hey, Zoro!" Zoro sighed and looked down trying to hide his annoyed look. It wasn't that he disliked Luffy - nothing like that - he just knew that their conversation would be something typical like _'can I come over for dinner?'_. The two males walked closer as Zoro worked out, thinking about how he could avoid getting any food to Luffy and keeping his money at the same time. "It's unusual seeing you come here this late! Were you working?" he questioned and tapped his chin.

"Yeah, from 6 in the morning until now," he replied while looking at the raven-haired boy. "And I had time to kill so I decided to come here instead of staying home," he added and placed the weight down. He stretched slightly and glanced around again, seeing Usopp wander nearby, pretending to be strong and brave even though his legs were shaking. He sighed and then kept working out, avoiding Luffy's questions about _'what food he will be making'_ or _'what was he going to eat for lunch'_ and _'if he will be going out to eat'_.

Looking at the time, Zoro realised that it would be better if he went out to eat now. He gathered his stuff and took a quick shower, letting his thoughts leave his mind as the cold water dripped down his body. He took a deep breath and washed his face. Where should he go to eat? What should he eat? He groaned and shook his head, hoping no one heard his animalistic sounds from inside the shower. After getting out of the shower and drying himself, he headed outside. Luffy and Usopp were nowhere to be found - he guessed Usopp was the victim of treating Luffy for lunch, this time. Looking around, Zoro's eyes went wide. He was walking without thinking and he got lost. It was a cute place he hadn't seen since he moved here, maybe because it didn't happen to get lost there a previous time. Or maybe he had and he didn't remember.

He soon saw two ladies walk from inside a - what looked like - restaurant while giggling and crumbling a piece of paper. He didn't know where else to go, so he shrugged his shoulders, shoved his hands in his pockets and walked towards it. It was a small, nicely decorated restaurant that looked like it'd rather stay quiet and not so famous. Outside there was a big sign that said 'Baratie'. He opened the door and walked in. The inside was even more beautiful. Small round tables, flowers everywhere, the smell of delicious food and fresh ingredients all over the air and the staff taking orders with smiles on their faces. It looked like the perfect place to eat without Luffy, for once.

He sat down and looked around him. There was no one fancy there and the aura of the restaurant said 'casual' in its own way. There were two couples and a small group of friends that were sitting on the table in the corner. He was practically alone in there.

"May I take your order?" a voice said making Zoro turn and meet a tall man with blond hair. He looked serious, his curly brows hard to stay unnoticed and his blue eyes were staring right through Zoro's brown ones - well, one since he had a scar over his other eye, a story that will be explained another time. Zoro blinked and stopped staring, moving his gaze from the male to the table. The guy tapped his fingers impatiently on the side of the table, making Zoro believe he was taking quite long to answer.

"Well, what do you recommend?" Zoro blurted out and turned to look at the blond. He was surprised, blinking and staring at Zoro with a slightly shocked look. He soon chuckled and leaned with both hands over the small table. Did Zoro say something bad? Or hadn't that waiter ever heard such a question - which was pretty impossible. The man looked at two girls walking inside before looking back at Zoro.

"Well, if you guess what my favourite food is, I'll give you any meal you want for free," Zoro's eyes went wide at the man's response. He would never decline an offer for free food, but why would the guy say it so casually, as if Zoro would never guess what his favourite food is. "I promise I won't say no if you actually find it," he added with a little smirk dancing on his lips. Zoro gritted his teeth and sighed, giving in with a nod. The man nodded as Zoro looked through the menu.

"Name's Zoro,"

"Sanji,"

"Someone like you must like sushi-" he wasn't able to finish as Sanji had left completely, drooling over some girls that asked to order. Zoro growled as he gripped the menu in his hands, looking at the love-sick puppy - named Sanji - run to the kitchen and hand the order to the cook. He soon returned and raised one of his curly brows. Zoro clicked his tongue and then took another look at the menu. "I changed my mind. Someone like you must like something high class, I pick Okonomiyaki,"

"Okonomiyaki is high class?"

"Shut up. That's my guess," Zoro rolled his eyes. Sanji smirked as he wrote down the order. "Am I right?" Zoro smirked while crossing his arms, almost completely sure that he had guessed Sanji's favourite meal on the first try, even though he had no idea what the man actually liked or disliked.

"No," Sanji said and smiled slightly, making Zoro's smirk fade almost immediately. "This will be 1,500 yen, yeah all our ingredients are fresh, that's why," Sanji answered Zoro's unspoken question. The other man sighed and placed the money down, crossing his arms in annoyance as he watched the man walk away. He believed he was right, but Sanji proved him wrong, something that - for some reason - Zoro hated. Even if he got it wrong just _once_ , he wasn't going to just stop. He would return and guess it right next time, he was _sure_ about it.

He looked around but he didn't see Sanji drool over ladies or taking any orders. He glanced in the kitchen and saw him light a cigarette while preparing the food. He cracked eggs open, held a bowl and tasted the sauce slightly. He had a smile of satisfaction on his face as he cooked what Zoro guessed it was his Okonomiyaki. With a sigh, he leaned on his palm and checked his phone; thankfully, no calls or texts from Luffy, yet. He jolted when he suddenly saw a plate handed in front of him. The food looked delicious and he hoped it tasted delicious as well - or he wouldn't come back.

"Thanks," Zoro muttered and took a bite, instantly freezing. It was like a dream. He could taste almost every sweet ingredient Sanji used, he had never eaten such a great Okonomiyaki. He glanced at Sanji who smirked proudly and crossed his arms. The bastard knew his food was good. "Disgusting," Those words made Sanji's brow to twitch and for his hand to grip tightly on the towel he was holding.

"Your plate says otherwise," he huffed and stuffed his hands in his pockets, lighting his cigarette again. He was right though, Zoro had almost finished his food. The male didn't bother calling after Sanji to explain that the food was indeed good, because he knew that Sanji was already aware of that. "You better come back soon or our bet is over," Sanji called from the kitchen when Zoro got up to leave. Zoro growled as he took the tip back, irritated by the cook's words.

_As if he was coming back to that place._


	2. Yakitori

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> maybe Zoro lied and he would actually return to 'Baratie', in order to guess and taste one of Sanji's delicious dishes, once more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own One Piece  
> The plot of the story is just mine!

Waking up from his sleep and turning off his alarm, Zoro groaned. A sigh left his lips while he ran a hand through his messy hair, an eye slowly opening to look at the wall of his bedroom that was shining thanks to the sunlight. He probably forgot his window open again. He wiped the drool from his mouth and got up, looking like he only got 2 hours of sleep. Truth is, he slept 8 hours, but he would look like that no matter how many hours of sleep he got. It was Zoro's nature. He brushed his teeth and looked in the mirror. God, he looked hot like usual.

He smirked to himself at his own compliment and after a quick shower, he headed out since he had the day off. Opening the door, a sudden feeling made him look at the house once again, glancing at his wallet that was sitting on the side of the table. Rolling his eyes, his body moved on its own and suddenly the wallet was in his hands. He could only think _'this time I'm definitely going to guess it right,'_ while gritting his teeth. Something about Sanji made Zoro annoyed. Maybe it was that he was drooling over every girl, maybe the fact that he was good at cooking and Zoro wasn't or maybe his beautiful grey-blue eyes that shined magically while he cooked and that handsome smile that could kill-

Zoro shook his head and blinked. What was he thinking? That cook must have put something in his food. Soon, he noticed a raven-haired boy with his famous straw hat walk down the street, a piece of paper in his hand. He was looking around until he noticed Zoro. The moss-haired male wanted to run, but he'd get lost and then unable to find the restaurant. Wait, where was that restaurant anyway? He didn't have any time to react because Luffy was soon in front of him, grinning from ear to ear.

"Oi, Zoro! Where are you going?" he asked and crossed his arms over his chest. Zoro blinked and gave up with a sigh, he needed Luffy to give him directions and maybe treat him some food as a thank you. Luffy fixed his hat before looking back at his paper for a second.

"Well, I was going to a restaurant named Baratie-"

"Me too, let's go together!" Luffy cut him off, grabbing his arm and dragging him away. Zoro was surprised. Was Luffy going to meet someone there, or did he find out about the delicious food it provided by himself? Either way, Zoro was going to the restaurant and he couldn't complain about spending some time with one of his friends. Although, he hoped that Luffy wouldn't get a huge dish worth a lot of money. Zoro needed to save up for his bet with Sanji until he got the food right. Soon, the two males were inside the restaurant - after following the directions on Luffy's paper. They sat at a table for two and chatted about anything that would sound interesting. Zoro found out that Luffy indeed knew someone from the restaurant and he wanted to visit them, but since he was hungry, he decided to get some money and eat there as well. At least Zoro didn't have to pay for Luffy's food.

"Hello Luffy- oh, Marimo, good to see you here again," the voice made Zoro's eye twitch and then glare at the tall cook. He huffed as he saw Sanji smirk slightly, handing both of them a menu. Luffy pouted and looked between the two boys before opening his mouth to speak.

"You two know each other?" he asked and then opened the menu, almost drooling as he looked over the dishes he could order.

"No,"

"Quite, yes,"

They both gave different answers but they knew they couldn't just lie completely. They knew each other - even if it wasn't a blossoming friendship. Sanji shook his head as he went over Zoro's shoulder, wanting to help him with the bet or he would take all of Zoro's money if it were to guess the whole menu. "My favourite dish is somewhere here," he said while dragging his finger over a line on the menu. Zoro groaned as a 'thanks' and Sanji went back to Luffy because he had already decided what to eat.

Zoro glanced at Sanji and then at the menu, biting the inside of his cheek slightly. His eyes landed on a certain food that he hasn't eaten in a while and he missed it as well. It could be that. Taking a deep breath and crossing his arms, he got the cook's attention. Sanji rose a brow and clicked his pen, ready to write down Zoro's 2nd guess.

"Yakitori,"

"Wrong,"

Zoro rolled his eyes and leaned back on his chair, arms still crossed over his chest, looking like a little kid that didn't get the ice-cream they wanted. With a chuckle, Sanji was gone in the kitchen, already making food for the two guests. Luffy questioned Zoro about the whole thing and he had no other choice but to explain. Luffy found it stupid; the fact that he would try guessing Sanji's favourite food even if he didn't know him at all. It looked useless, to him.

"You're friends with him, right? Why don't you tell me what his favourite food is?" Zoro whispered and smirked, wanting to win even if he would ask Luffy about it. Luffy would _never_ forget a conversation that involved food so that might be in Zoro's advantage. Luffy tapped his chin and then rested his head on the table.

"He never told me," Zoro sighed and then looked around. Luffy had a point though. How could he guess Sanji's favourite food if he didn't know what he liked or disliked? It was useless so he could only just get closer to him. The food soon arrived and Luffy started eating the second the plate was put on the table. Zoro started too, wanting to melt at how delicious it was, once again. He wanted to know how Sanji could make something so good while being so annoying at the same time.

"Thoughts?"

"Meh,"

Sanji shook his head while walking off to some girls that were leaving. He was literally on the floor for them, handing them a little paper and then opening the door as they walked out. The girls looked at each other and then laughed, throwing the paper away. It was Sanji's number. Zoro felt kinda bad for the cook since he had already seen it happen, twice. Maybe Sanji wasn't the lady-killer he thought and was just a hopeless man who desperately wanted to show off his love for females. As Zoro ate, he admired every bit of the food. The tare sauce tasted amazing, the chicken beautifully grilled and the taste was magical - just like last time, or even better. Luffy had finished his meal and was about to steal from Zoro's plate before he slapped his hand away. Luffy sulked and played with his fork while waiting for Zoro to finish.

"Come again, Luffy, you too, Marimo," Sanji said as he collected the money from the two males off the table. Zoro stood there, touching his hair slightly and glaring at Sanji who smirked proudly, his cigarette hanging from the edge his lips.

"You give nicknames to all your customers?" Zoro huffed and stuffed his hands in his pockets, walking towards the door. Luffy followed along after waving at Sanji and making sure that he would come again and eat everything from the menu.

"Only the handsome ones,"

Zoro turned his head when he heard that but only saw Sanji's back enter the kitchen while holding a few empty plates. Did the annoying cook really say that? Or was Zoro imagining things? Either way, he couldn't go back and ask him, that would be awkward. And also, Luffy was already dragging him away, explaining how good the food is and that Sanji is one of the best and most talented cooks out there. Zoro couldn't agree more, but he would never say that out loud.

Once in his house, Zoro took his shoes off and plopped on the couch, letting out a loud sigh. He was stressing over work, didn't have time to work out and was spending his money on food - delicious food - for a stupid bet he made with a cook. He thought that instead of going out, he could tell Luffy to gather with the others and have lunch together. Maybe that way he could save some money and Robin could cook for them.

Or even better, he could tell Luffy to bring Sanji as well and have free, delicious food. But, Sanji was working and he didn't know what days he had off. Not that he cared, anyway. He moved on the other side of the couch, facing the ceiling with his hands behind his head as he thought to himself. He should spend more time with Sanji so he can guess better. Or did he want to know more about him? He didn't actually know if he wanted to win that bet or get closer to the guy he had known for not even two days.

Sanji was interesting, handsome and looked fun to be around - not for girls though.

Zoro would get closer to him, but nevertheless, he wasn't going to Baratie tomorrow. He wanted to save money and maybe eat something he would cook by himself - which would probably be a disaster - or go over with Luffy and the others.

_He hoped he would eat decent food with them, too._


	3. Chicken curry

"What is _he_ doing here?!" both males yelled at the same time while pointing to each other. Zoro had just walked through the door of Luffy's house and he was met with grey-blue eyes staring at him. The annoying cook was there as well. Zoro didn't actually feel like that when he saw him, he was actually pretty happy that Luffy listened to him and invited Sanji, but, since he still had a little bet with Sanji, he wanted to express his current mood. Nami sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"He was also invited, both of you, calm down," she said while crossing her arms and sitting on the comfy couch with her legs crossed. Immediately, Sanji shut his mouth and run over to sit next to her, his heart almost pounding out of his chest as he did so.

"Yes Nami, my beautiful Queen, whatever you say!"

With a disgusted face, Zoro walked over and sat down as well, turning his head to look at the host - Monkey D. Luffy - who was picking his nose while staring at everyone. He was probably daydreaming, again. The small group chatted for a while before Usopp and Robin also got there. No one else was able to come. After pleads and begs, Sanji agreed on making some food for them. Just as he got up, he smirked and turned his head to face Zoro.

"What?"

"Aren't you going to guess today?" Sanji questioned and shrugged his shoulders, placing a cigarette in his mouth and lighting it up. Zoro stared at him shocked and pretty confused. He didn't have the menu in front of him, how was he supposed to do that? He thought for a moment before sighing and crossing his arms. He had noticed a dish on the menu that he couldn't forget. It wasn't really difficult, but it could be that. He had nothing to lose, the food would be free anyway.

"Chicken curry," he replied. Most of the others were confused but decided to not get involved and just go along with it. Sanji shook his head and then walked in the kitchen with a smirk of satisfaction. Zoro groaned as he let his body melt on the couch. Third time; wrong. He watched Sanji enter the kitchen and then open the fridge, looking for some ingredients. He opened a few cabinets until he found what he needed and started cooking.

Zoro had to admit: when Sanji cooked, it looked like his hands were dancing. The way he moved was so smooth, the way he smiled while looking down at the delicious food he was making. Zoro felt like a 5-year-old watching a magician do a trick for the first time. Amazed, shocked, jealous. Sanji really had the gift of being able to cook so well, he could be called _'blessed'_. He soon looked away, not wanting to be caught staring and make anything awkward.

"Food's ready!" after about an hour, those words made everyone get up and sit on the table immediately. Sanji served them what he had cooked, which as chicken curry. Zoro wasn't surprised that the annoying cook had made what he suggested. "And the best plates for you, Nami and Robin, the beautiful queens!" Sanji grinned from ear to ear, almost drooling as he gave the plates to the girls. They just ignored him and kept chatting about their day.

They all ate and chatted, praising Sanji's cooking, making him more confident and cocky about it - even though Zoro tried bringing him down to earth by saying it was disgusting. The cook knew that Zoro didn't actually mean it - maybe because he was the first one to ask for a second plate - but he still made a fuss about Zoro _'not understanding fine cuisine'_. The meeting ended since at some point everyone started heading back to their homes. Zoro and Sanji said their goodbyes to Luffy and then left, heading together down the same street.

"The food was really good," Zoro tried starting a conversation. That made Sanji's eyes go wide but then a smirk appeared on his lips. "Ugh, don't look at me like that or I'm taking it back!" he growled while looking away. The two didn't notice, but dark clouds started to form in the sky. Sanji chuckled as he pulled a cigarette from the little pack he had in his pocket. He lit it and then glanced at Zoro with the corner of his eye.

"Thank you, Marimo, I appreciate it," Sanji replied while looking down. He was about to say something else, just to piss off Zoro, but it suddenly started pouring. The two men looked at each other, pulled their jackets over their heads and ran as fast as they could, trying to find shelter. They reached Zoro's house and got inside, getting everything wet. Zoro sighed and closed the door, looking at the wet Sanji in front of him. He looked gorgeous. His hair was stuck in his face, water dripped down his neck, his shirt was stuck on his body and the muscles on his back were showing. He was brought back to reality when he realised they were both still wet.

"Go take a shower I'll get you something to wear,"

"I can't possibly stay here, I don't want to disturb," Sanji said and then Zoro glared at him. He froze and shrugged, giving in. "Fine, fine," he muttered as he tried finding his way to the bathroom. Once there, he undressed and left his clothes - folded - on the floor, not knowing where else to place them. He got in the shower and sighed, the warm water running down his body. It was unusual for rain to happen during the middle of Spring, but he wasn't going to put much thought into it.

Zoro creaked the bathroom door open and placed some clean clothes on the counter. He hoped Sanji would see them and change without asking if they're his. He had a more muscular back and Sanji was definitely thinner than him, so he was sure the shirt would look oversized on Sanji. But, he needed to cope with it since the rain didn't seem to calm down or stop sooner or late and those were the only clothes Zoro owned. He got changed as well and sat on the couch, wondering if he should offer Sanji his bed.

"I'm sleeping on the couch-" Zoro muttered to himself as he was then cut off by a cough that took his attention. He turned his head and his eyes went instantly wide. Sanji stood there with a pair of boxers that were hardly seen under Zoro's huge shirt. He looked cute. He sighed and crossed his arms, moving his hair out of his face.

"You're _not_ sleeping on the couch. We're either sleeping on the bed or _I'm_ sleeping on the couch," Sanji insisted making the other man sigh in frustration. He sat down and sighed, letting his head fall on the back of the couch. He glanced at Zoro and felt flustered when he realised that Zoro was already looking at him. Both felt equally embarrassed for being caught staring. After a little chat and seeing that the rain still hadn't stopped, the two men headed to bed.

Zoro took his shirt off - once in the bedroom - and he could feel Sanji's eyes on his back. He had a smirk of amusement on his face for being able to make Sanji stare at him. Soon, he saw the blond male get under the covers, his back turned to Zoro. Zoro did the same, he laid down and turned his back to Sanji, even though he wanted to turn around and scoop him up, kiss his neck and tell him to stay until the next morning. Then, Zoro's eyes went wide in realization.

Was Sanji going to leave the next morning? Was he going to say goodbye, first, or leave with no words? Zoro sighed when he realised he was just overthinking. He would probably wake up first, anyway. He hoped Sanji would stay and make breakfast, too. He turned his head to glance over his shoulder only to see Sanji sleeping peacefully like a little child. How long was he overthinking? With a little smile on his lips, Zoro closed his eyes and went to sleep, hoping to see Sanji tomorrow morning.


	4. Tonkatsu

Zoro opened his eyes as the sunlight filled the room. The windows were open - even if he was sure he had closed them yesterday - and there was no rain pouring outside. Thankfully it had stopped. A sigh left his lips as he turned over to face Sanji's sleeping form, but to his surprise, there was no Sanji sleeping. Instead, the sheets were neatly folded and the pillow looked as if it was brand new. As if Sanji never slept next to him. He shook his head in disbelief. Did Sanji wake up so early? Had he already left? Or was it all a dream because Zoro drank too much? He didn't know and he wasn't sure at all. He bit the inside of his cheek and got up, tossing the sheets off his body.

When he walked into the bathroom, he saw that the shower had already been used. So Sanji took a bath and then left? _That bastard_. Zoro thought and rolled his eyes while looking in the mirror. He was disappointed. He brushed his teeth and then his face, heading to the kitchen to drink some coffee and then maybe check if there was any paperwork left. When he walked through the hall though, a delicious smell filled the air. Zoro hurried to the kitchen and his eyes went wide at the sight before him.

"Finally awake, Marimo?" Sanji stood there - still in Zoro's shirt - cooking breakfast with a cigarette hanging from his lips. He flipped the pancake over and then turned his head to face Zoro with a small smirk. Zoro nodded in hesitation and then sat down on the table. "You didn't have many eggs left and I couldn't find bacon so I just made pancakes," he explained with a shrug of his shoulders. Zoro just hummed as a response and kept staring at Sanji's back - maybe his ass as well.

"I thought you left," Zoro said while opening his computer. He glanced at Sanji and he heard him chuckle softly while placing another pancake on the stack he had created in a plate on the counter next to him. The breakfast was served and Zoro looked at the pancakes - fluffy Japanese pancakes, actually - that Sanji made, with chocolate and sprinkles on top, made in a way that it looked as if it had a smiley face. Zoro chuckled slightly and took a bite, sipping his black coffee as well while Sanji ate quietly. "Why did you wake up so early to make breakfast?" he questioned and Sanji smiled while still looking at his food.

"Everyone knows that a good breakfast is needed for a good, healthy day," he explained. Zoro made a face as he looked away, mainly because he only drank coffee every single morning and named it _'breakfast'_. After finishing, both males placed their plates on the sink, Zoro would clean them later. Looking outside the window in the living room, Sanji bit his lip slightly. Should he go? He didn't want to seem rude or be a burden anymore. What if Zoro wanted him to leave? He did bring the topic in their conversation... As he was thinking while looking outside, he didn't notice Zoro right next to him. "W- what is it?" he stuttered and internally cursed himself for that.

"Will you go? I mean, you have work but you can stay over for lunch-" Just before Zoro could finish his sentence, Sanji's eyes went wide. As if he remembered something at the last minute. He looked at the clock in a hurry and brushed past Zoro, leaving him confused and shocked at the sudden change of attitude.

"Shit, I have work!" Sanji yelled as he grabbed his now dried clothes. He took quickly put them on and hurried out of the bedroom. "I- I apologise for leaving so soon or, um, if I seemed rude just now but I totally forgot that I have work and I'm kinda late, sorry!" he said and gave a small smile to Zoro while grabbing his jacket on his way out. Just as he was about to leave, he heard footsteps behind him and then the door open again.

"Hey, stupid-cook!" Zoro called out and the blond male turned his head. "I'll come over, today," he said, a little quieter when he realised that Sanji wasn't very far away from him. Sanji chuckled and grabbed a cigarette. He placed it between his lips and then lit it. He puffed out some smoke and then smirked and licked his lips.

"I'll make the greatest meal you ever had," he said and then walked away, pushing one hand in his pocket. He sighed and smiled to himself when he was already far away from Zoro's view. He headed to Baratie but his mind was only thinking about one thing. Zoro. Why couldn't he just take him off his mind? The snarky comments that he didn't actually mean, the funny bet, the way he looked at Sanji when he walked in the kitchen, the times Zoro tasted his food and his face lit up with excitement and appreciation for tasting such delicious meals... He couldn't just forget them and act as if _'Zoro was just another customer'_. He simply couldn't.

"You little Eggplant, why are you late?!" Zeff, the owner of Baratie, scolded Sanji. It was the first time the blond had been late for work and he was slightly worried about anything that could have happened to him. After seeing a little smirk on Sanji's face when he passed by him without a single glance, he realised he was late for... different reasons. "Did you get laid or something?" the older man muttered making the chefs that heard him chuckle slightly and look at Sanji's red face.

"Shut up, old man! I was at a friend's house!" Sanji yelled to his defence while putting on an apron. He then looked down while thinking of what he had just said. Was Zoro considered his friend? Well, he wasn't sure and he wasn't going to overthink about it either. He wanted everything to go with the flow. Maybe fuck Zoro, maybe not. His hands moved on their own as he chopped some vegetables and cleaned fishes, placing them somewhere so the others knew they were ready to be cooked. A small smile was on his lips as he thought about Zoro's visit. He still had _hours_ to wait and see him again, but he would still see him today.

"What can I get for you today, Marimo?" Sanji smirked while leaning against the table. He just noticed the moss-haired male walk inside and he went to take his order right away - well, after saying goodbye to some beautiful ladies that passed by. Zoro looked at the menu and then at Sanji, he could get lost in those eyes of his any time. There was some comfortable silence between them but Zoro soon broke it when he spoke.

"Tonkatsu," he answered and Sanji chuckled writing it down. Zoro sighed, he knew that chuckle of victory as he had gotten it wrong once again. He didn't even mind anymore, he would guess it wrong just so he could go and see Sanji again, eager to see what Zoro would guess and happy when the moss-head would finish the food. His eyes travelled along Sanji's body and stopped at his waist, wishing he could hold it. Sanji walked in the kitchen after giving Zoro a small smirk.

Tonkatsu wasn't _that_ hard to make and he was sure that Zoro would love it - since he already told him that he was going to make the best meal he ever had. His hands prepared the meal while his mind drifted off to random thoughts. Was he overthinking when he felt Zoro's eyes on him? Could it be that Zoro thought of him more than _'just a friend'_ or was he angry because of the whole bet thing? Well, if he disliked Sanji he wouldn't have returned, right?

"Here you go," Sanji said when he placed the plate right in front of Zoro, along with a bottle of sake. Zoro rose a brow and he started digging in his food, not touching the drink yet. "Drink's on me," and when the words left Sanji's lips, Zoro immediately started drinking making the blond boy let out a small laugh. He sat down across Zoro, studying his face while he ate - not in a creepy way, obviously. He enjoyed the food, that's for sure, and the homemade drink he had given him was already gone.

"It was good," Zoro said, making Sanji's eyes go wide. He didn't remember if Zoro had complimented his cooking again without saying _'it's disgusting'_ first or anything that wasn't a mean comment. "I wanted to ask you something," he continued and then sipped the last drop of sake in the bottle. He placed the money on the table and waited until Sanji spoke.

"Shoot,"

"Wanna go get ice-cream and see Luffy?" Zoro questioned and Sanji stopped, looked at the money and then back at Zoro. Was he seriously asking him on a date, or was it just a walk between friends? He did say that they would see Luffy, but he was pretty sure Zoro added it so in case Sanji said no he wouldn't feel rejected but instead he would just decline the offer because he had work. Sanji let a smile make its way on his lips as he nodded and took off his apron. He turned to the kitchen and yelled something about _'old men'_ and _'finishing work earlier'_.

"Shall we go now?" Sanji said and walked to the door, followed by Zoro. The two walked out and Sanji suggested a nice, small ice-cream shop that made homemade ice-cream, fresh and renewed every day. Of course, because Zoro didn't know the way to his favourite shop, he agreed and let Sanji lead the way, instead. He felt Sanji tug on his arm every time he went to take the wrong turn and for a second he thought about taking every single turn wrong so Sanji would hold his arm longer. The way his fingers gripped on Zoro's bicep, damn he really liked it.

The two walked in the shop and immediately went to look at the so many flavours that were displayed. Zoro chose vanilla and chocolate, he wanted something simple, plus he didn't know how those flavours would taste here. He turned to Sanji who tapped his chin, looking above hazelnut, tangerine sherbet and lime. Zoro looked at the flavours for a second before glancing back at Sanji who was about to say what he wanted.

"Tangerine sherbet," Zoro said and Sanji turned to look at him. He chuckled and shook his head looking down. "Is it lime? Your favourite?" he questioned while taking his own ice-cream from the lady. Sanji shook his head again.

"It's actually the first one you said. Tangerine sherbet. I love it," he replied and they walked out, eating their ice-creams. Zoro was surprised that he got it on the first try, he smirked to himself and glanced at Sanji who seemed to be enjoying his ice-cream and the company. "I would have made another bet if you didn't get it on the first try," Sanji chuckled making Zoro's eye twitch. He didn't need any more bets, spending all his money on Sanji's food was enough - worth it though.

"Where do you wanna go?" Zoro questioned after both had finished. He stuffed his hands in his pants pockets as Sanji placed them in his jacket. Sanji thought for a moment but - unfortunately, once again - dark clouds came over the city, rain starting to pour. It wasn't as hard as last time, but it was enough to make everyone run off to whichever directions and open their umbrellas. "You can't be serious," Zoro growled and gritted his teeth because his time with Sanji was ruined.

Then, he heard it. As he was about to pull his jacket over his head and tell Sanji to go hide somewhere from the rain, he heard Sanji laugh like a little kid. It made his heart flutter. He turned his head, looking at Sanji who was looking up at the sky, his eyes closed while rain poured over him, getting his hair stuck in his face and his clothes on his body. He grinned widely and turned to Zoro.

"Dance with me!"

Zoro stood there, confused and shocked. The twirly-eyebrow cook had definitely lost his mind. Sanji grabbed his jacket and took it off quickly, jumping in a small puddle that was created next to him. He danced like a child, opening his arms and twirling around as he loudly sang a song that Zoro soon realised was _'Brand New World'_. Zoro blinked a few times before chuckling and trying to hide his smile at how stupid yet cute Sanji looked.

He took off his jacket, not caring if he would also get wet or cold. He wrapped his hand around Sanji's waist, making the other male gasp but chuckle, when he placed his own hand around Zoro's neck. Zoro thought for a moment before starting to sing along with Sanji. Everything was a mess; the rain, their voices, their slow-dancing and the song that literally didn't fit. But it was fun, cute and definitely something they would both remember.

_Something they would remember as a 'not-so-friendly-hangout'._


	5. Tonkotsu ramen

Zoro was happy. He had never experienced something so pleasant before and it felt as if he was a kid all over again. His eyes opened and he faced the ceiling of his living room. He let out a sigh while glancing around, spotting an empty bottle of sake. Maybe he was overthinking way too much his little _'dancing in the rain'_ with the blond cook. But he couldn't help it, it was such a great time he needed to cherish it forever. The way they danced in the rain, how Sanji moved with him, their hands holding each other perfectly while forgetting everything else in the world. Just them.

They ended up laughing and finding a random coffee shop to stop and catch their breaths at, without getting - even more - soaked from the rain. They didn't visit Luffy, they didn't even bring it up during their small conversation. Sanji said he had a great time and it was enough for Zoro. He was almost sure he had caught a cold after that, but with all that exercising, Zoro's body was way too stubborn to give in to some weak sickness. It was early in the morning and he had nothing to do, other than work out or sleep some more. But he couldn't sleep since all he could dream about was Sanji. He didn't want to dream about him, he wanted to see him in real life, but he was probably still asleep - it was 6 am, anyway.

His lips twitched into a smile as he thought about going back to Baratie; at this point, all his money went there. It wasn't like he needed to buy anything or had trouble with his bills, but he could save some money and eating out every day wasn't the best diet. But since Sanji cooked, Zoro trusted him. He would eat there every day, breakfast, lunch and dinner if he had to. Zoro's eyes went wide as he sat up, grinning at his brilliant idea.

Eating dinner at the Baratie.

It would be a different experience and maybe have even fewer customers. He could spend some time with Sanji and talk over delicious dinner, maybe even be left alone. He sighed and shook his head. Since when was he becoming so soft? So romantic? Sanji was changing him, towards the better, and he couldn't complain over the fact that he knew Sanji enough to know that he would never turn down the opportunity to talk with Zoro and eat his own cooking.

"I thought I wouldn't see you today," Sanji muttered when he saw Zoro sit down at Baratie. It was late, maybe 8:30 pm but it's never too late to enjoy a delicious meal. Something light, something that wouldn't be too hard to finish. "Dinner here? This isn't like you Marimo, are you waiting for someone?" he continued while leaning on the table with his elbow. Zoro chuckled and scratched the back of his neck.

"Yeah," he answered and he was almost sure that he saw a hint of sadness in Sanji's eye. Nah, it couldn't be. "I was hoping you'd eat with me tonight," he smirked slightly seeing the blond cook turn his head fast. He chuckled and looked down, how could he be so stupid thinking Zoro had brought someone else over?

"Sure, stupid Marimo," he smiled in response and pulled out his little notebook and pen. "What can I get you today? Feeling lucky?" he asked while shrugging his shoulders. He hoped Zoro would find it any time soon - he felt really bad taking all his money. He knew Zoro didn't mind, or else he wouldn't be there, but it was still making him feel bad. Maybe he could visit or ask Zoro to come over and cook something for him. That would be perfect.

"Tonkotsu ramen?" Zoro questioned and closed the menu, looking at Sanji's smirk. He let out a sigh when Sanji muttered _'nope'_. His eyes were shining with an evil light as if he was doing this on purpose. Zoro would never be able to guess his favourite food at this point and he was getting impatient. _'I should ask for hints, later,'_ he thought to himself while watching Sanji walk away, putting the little notebook in his back pocket, in the process. Zoro looked around and noticed it was just him in there, waiters said their goodbyes and left, people passed by and didn't even glance at the shop while he could hear everyone clean and chat in the kitchen. The only one working was Sanji and an old man next to him. They looked as if they were arguing, but at the same time, it looked like the man was helping Sanji.

Zeff turned his head and noticed Zoro staring - not at him, but Sanji. The moss-haired male almost gasped but instead, he froze and looked away, not wanting his time there to turn awkward. Was he Sanji's dad? Or just someone who worked with him? They looked way too close to be just a simple boss-employee relationship. Soon, he saw Sanji walk towards him with two bowls of tonkotsu ramen that looked absolutely delicious; like everything Sanji made.

"Well, what's up? Why did you come so late?" Sanji questioned as he placed the bowl in front of Zoro. He sat across him and immediately grabbed his chopsticks, digging in the food. Zoro was right, Sanji would never turn down an opportunity to talk. Zoro shrugged and looked down at his food while twisting the chopsticks between his fingers.

"Wanted to eat something good for dinner, for once. Thought I should come here," he explained and got a hum in response. Everyone left and now, it was just the two of them. The lights were few - the only ones open were the ones above them - and the restaurant seemed dark and mysterious, but to Zoro, it looked romantic in some way. Being alone with Sanji made his heart beat faster. _What should he do? What should he say? What if he embarrasses himself?_ "I-"

"You damn eggplant," a voice right next to Zoro said making the male jump and turn his head. Zeff was standing there, his arms folded over his chest while he glared at Sanji. "Why are the plates still unwashed?! You said you'll do it!" he said between gritted teeth. Although he sounded as if he wanted to insult Sanji, there was care and love in his voice. Zoro realised that this man would kill anyone who dared make Sanji even a little bit upset.

"Can't you see that I'm having dinner here, you damn Jiji?" Sanji huffed and rolled his eyes while putting some more ramen in his mouth. "I'll do it later, leave the shop to me or whatever," he added while opening his palm, getting handed the keys. Zeff looked at Zoro suspiciously while he continued eating but soon nodded his head and left the shop without another word. Zoro felt bad; he was adding more plates to Sanji's work.

"I can help," Zoro said as he pushed the empty bowl away. He dropped his chopsticks inside and crossed his arms over his chest, looking serious even though Sanji chuckled. "Seriously, the faster you finish the quicker you'll leave. I'll help," he said and got up taking the two empty bowls towards the sink. He was surprised to see that many plates were unwashed and it would have taken Sanji quite some time to finish them all.

"Damn you, Marimo," Sanji muttered while washing the plates. The two males were doing some good work and were halfway done. No broken plates, luckily. "You didn't have to help me, it's my job to clean this you know," he shrugged his shoulders and placed another plate, that was handed to him, away. Zoro groaned in response and sighed when they reached the last plate. Finally done, tired and bored, the two males headed outside and locked the door, making sure they didn't leave any lights open.

"Being at work all day must have exhausted you so I thought I should help, even a little," Zoro said and pushed his hands in his pockets. Sanji let a smile make its way on his lips as he started walking with Zoro by his side. The marimo didn't exactly know where they headed but he hoped Sanji wouldn't take him somewhere too complicated or he would never find his way home. "Where are we going?"

"I'm heading home hoping you'll come along," Sanji chuckled while pulling a cigarette out of his pocket. He lit it and smiled to himself, the light of the burning cigarette being the only thing that lit their way down the dark street. The lights weren't working - per usual - but none of the two minded. It was calm, dark and perfect for both of them. They reached Sanji's home; it was big and nice, Zoro was embarrassed for taking him to his own house when Sanji almost lived in luxury.

"You live alone?"

"Obviously,"

Well, now Zoro wasn't even sure what to do. Ask to come in? They would be all alone and he could try making a move on him. Say goodbye and run off? He could get lost but he wouldn't feel embarrassed about staying in Sanji's house. It was getting dark and he couldn't decide, he didn't even notice when he walked in. He was brought back to reality when Sanji sat on the couch while holding two big bottles of what looked like sake. Zoro couldn't say no.

"You're such a lightweight," Zoro laughed while seeing the - obviously drunk - Sanji pout and place down his second bottle. Zoro wasn't affected at all, mainly because he drank slowly and didn't want to get drunk or do something he would regret. That wasn't even a passing thought in Snaji's case. He was drunk, to the point he wouldn't remember what happened in the next morning. "Alright, I should go," Zoro muttered and got up, walking to the door. Hearing footsteps behind him, he turned around to face Sanji. His cheeks were red and his eyes looked tired.

"Bye, Marimo," Sanji managed to say while leaning against the doorframe. Zoro chuckled and nodded, but before he could take a step back, two pale hands grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him forward. He was shocked. Surprised. Soon, he melted. He could feel Sanji's warm lips on his. Sanji was kissing him! The green-haired male kissed back, tasting Sanji's cigarettes and some sake. His hot breath only made him want more and when the other male's tongue brushed over his bottom lip, he was about to pin him against the door and straight-up make out with him, right then and there. But something wasn't right.

"You're drunk..." Zoro muttered and pulled away, making Sanji slowly open his eyes, his body almost limp. He looked at Sanji's tired eyes, his red cheeks and his drunken state. He didn't want to take advantage of him, he was doing that because he was drunk, because he didn't understand what was going on around him. He wouldn't even remember what happened, the next morning. He _hoped_ he wouldn't.

Zoro walked away that night, leaving his crush drunk and alone in that big house. He wasn't worried, he knew Sanji would just sleep. He was just scared. What if Sanji remembered and found their kiss disgusting? What if Sanji didn't want to talk to Zoro after that? His mind was running and when he looked up from the pavement, he realised he was already home.


	6. Katsukarē

Zoro wasn't at his best and he knew it. He could feel it. The way he ignored his morning alarm, the fact that he didn't care about the sunlight that came from the window, that was left open once again or maybe because he wasn't focused while doing his work. Sipping his black coffee, his eyes travelled to the kitchen counters, where Sanji was yesterday, cooking him some delicious breakfast while wearing his shirt. Zoro wasn't the type to find something _'cute'_ or even care about that stuff - he had to focus on his goals, anyway - but that sight made his heart melt. Oh, he would give anything to see that every morning for the rest of his life. While lifting his weights at home, he felt as if something was missing. _No, not that_ , he thought, _something is off. Something is going to happen today._ He could feel that the day wasn't going to be the way he imagined. He thought of something calm, maybe funny. But it wasn't the day for that.

Sweat was running down his biceps and his forehead when he finished. After a quick, cold shower, he put on his regular clothes and headed for Baratie. On his way there, the kiss from yesterday kept playing on replay in his mind, like an annoying yet catchy song. He wanted to forget it, he didn't want his first kiss with Sanji to be that way; a kiss with the taste of alcohol and a drunk blond clinging on him. He wanted something that Sanji would also remember.

When he entered, he didn't see Sanji anywhere. _'Good'_ he thought. He wasn't ready to face him yet. He took a deep breath and sat down, to the usual table that he had now named his. He always sat there, he liked it, he was close to the kitchen and he could glance at Sanji from time to time. Speaking of said blond, he smiled and walked closer with a small wave of his hand.

"Marimo, how drunk was I last night?" Sanji asked with a chuckle, walking over Zoro's table. The green-haired male gulped and looked up at him, trying to play it off. "I don't remember much, but I remember that I saw you leave. You didn't leave because I said something, right?" Sanji's voice sounded soft, almost hurt, wishing that nothing bad had happened between the two that he didn't remember. Zoro shook his head and leaned back on his chair.

"No, don't worry, I told you I was leaving because I thought you should go to bed," He chuckled and smirked slightly, looking at the blond sous-chef. "You should have seen yourself, you looked like it was your first time with alcohol," he added, trying to keep his chuckles to himself. He loved teasing the blond, seeing his cheeks turn red with anger and his curly brow to twitch in annoyance.

"Shut it, Marimo, just because you don't get drunk easily it doesn't mean we're all like you," he huffed and crossed his arms. "Tell me your guess for today," he smirked, already sure that Zoro would get it wrong. The other male sighed and bit his bottom lip, thinking for a moment before looking back up at Sanji's beautiful eyes.

"Katsukarē,"

"Wrong," the male clicked his tongue and placed the money on the table, looking at Sanji who walked off with a proud smirk on his lips. Zoro turned his head when he saw some waiters move two tables, to make a bigger one and add more chairs. He watched carefully as they chatted together, looking stressed, and they run off in the kitchen when a car pulled over right next to the shop. It was a black limo. Such a small restaurant was going to have someone famous over? That was unique. His eyes went wide when he realised who the car belonged to.

"Ugh, this is _really_ where we'll be eating?" a certain green-haired boy groaned while crossing his arms, his white shirt getting fixed by his older sister. The other two boys - his brothers - looked at it in surprise at its size and yet the good quality of food the restaurant produced. "Just show us where we'll sit," he said as a waiter showed up, leading them to the big table Zoro was spying on, earlier.

"Don't be like that, the food here is great," a pink-haired girl spoke while fixing her dress and sitting on a chair right next to her father who looked unamused. "Come on, we all agreed on coming here for lunch," Reiju crossed her arms while looking at her brothers who just typed on their phones and liked random posts on Instagram.

Zoro was absolutely shaken.

_The Vinsmokes, one of the richest families in the world, was in Baratie for lunch._

"What can I get you?" the voice made Zoro's head turn, once again towards the rich family. Sanji stood above the oldest, red-haired brother, Ichiji. He looked upset as if he was hiding sadness behind that small, fake smile he had put on. The brothers chuckled while looking at each other and then turned to face the blond waiter.

"Waiter? You keep failing like always, I see," Niji muttered, but loud enough for Sanji - and even Zoro - to hear. Zoro was shocked at his rudeness. How could he talk for someone like that? "You, little brother, haven't changed a bit. Still my _least_ favourite," he added with a wide smile before looking at his menu. Zoro was speechless. _Brother? Sanji is a Vinsmoke?_ He didn't want to ask more, but he was pretty sure he understood why the brothers looked down on him or why they were so rude. He didn't want to ask why Sanji was no longer with them, but at the same time, he did.

Sanji wasn't affected by Niji's words at all, he was just looking at his notebook, tapping his pen gently against it. Once the whole family had said their orders, Sanji turned on his heel and walked away, eager to leave from that table as soon as possible. He couldn't look at them anymore. He could feel tears pick at the corners of his eyes and he blinked them away, starting to cook Zoro's food first. He put his everything, his passion and his dreams in that plate, but he still felt like it wasn't good enough. His family was messing with his mind again.

"Thank you, shitty-cook, it's really good," Zoro said when Sanji left the Katsukarē in front of him. The green-haired male looked at Sanji and he could see a small smile forming on his lips before he heard a voice from the next table and it vanished. Sanji only nodded his head and walked off, going to help in the kitchen. Zoro was feeling bad; why were those people affecting Sanji so negatively? He couldn't watch it.

By the time Zoro finished his food, the family had said their mean comments to Sanji and left with no other word. They paid, leaving no tip, and then with one last glance that looked more like a glare towards Sanji, they entered their car. Sanji and Zoro were alone in the restaurant. Zoro was about to speak but when he turned his head, he saw Sanji practically collapse on a chair. He held his head in his hands, his fingers gripping his blond locks tightly. Tears gathered in the corners of his eyes as he blinked, making them roll down his cheeks.

Zoro didn't dare speak. All he wanted to do was leave the blond cook to calm down and then talk to him. He got up and gulped, walking closer to lean against the table right next to him. He could hear Sanji hiccup and fanatically wipe his tears when he realised that Zoro was still there.

"Sorry..." he muttered and got up. His usually magical, bright, grey-blue eyes were red and puffy and the light in them was gone. Zoro hated the effect the Vinsmokes had on Sanji's. "I didn't mean to-"

"It's better to let it out, don't worry," Zoro cut him off with a small smile making Sanji nod. Zoro waited for a better response but came none, Sanji just gathered the plates and walked in the kitchen without saying anything else. The green-haired male blinked and stood frozen, shocked, for a few seconds before walking behind the blond. "Ugh, something's wrong?"

Sanji placed the plates in the sink and looked down. He grabbed a packet of cigarettes from his pocket. He licked his dry lips and placed a cigarette in his mouth, holding tightly on his lighter as he lit it.

"Obviously, Marimo,"

"Then, talk to me about it," Zoro said, stuffing his hands in his pockets. He wanted to help Sanji, he wanted to make him let it all out without hurting him. But he accidentally did the exact opposite. Sanji shook his head and sighed while washing the plates - it wasn't his turn to clean them, but there was no one left in the restaurant.

"Sorry, I'm not the type to-"

"Oh come on, you can't keep it bottled inside!" Zoro pressed while shrugging his shoulders. Sanji turned his head and stared at him. Did he say something wrong? All he wanted, was for Sanji to trust him and tell him about his past, maybe he could help-

"Zoro, I don't want to talk about it, if I wanted to, I wouldn't tell it to _you_ , anyway!" Sanji suddenly said, venom dripping from every word making Zoro stare at him in shock. He never heard Sanji talk like that. That tone scared him, and it was directed towards him. "Mr Marimo thinks he knows everything and can help anyone, well no! I don't want your help and I don't want you here! Leave already, all you do is slow me down, you know nothing about me!" the blond continued.

Zoro stood there, shocked, worried and heartbroken. What he said didn't come out exactly how he wanted it to and it had triggered Sanji into saying those things. In his anger, Sanji didn't know if he meant what he said or not. Zoro gritted his teeth and dug his nails in his palms, to the point he thought he felt a few drops of blood. He turned around, pushing the front door open and then slamming it closed.

If Sanji wanted him to leave, he was going to leave.

His mind was foggy and the sudden rain that started pouring wasn't helping with his mood. Maybe it was his fault, he was pressuring Sanji into talking when he didn't want to. But his initial thought was to help the cook, not hurt him. That was the last thing he wanted to do. Hurt the one he likes. But after what happened, Zoro debated if Sanji felt the same or not. His mind was spinning with thoughts; their dance, their drunk kiss, their fight.

Looking up from the pavement, Zoro realised that he had no idea where he was. Maybe close to his house, maybe still close to Baratie - he didn't know, he didn't care. The rain was pouring over him as he stood still in the middle of the pavement, looking down with a from while thinking of Sanji. He wanted to go back, but maybe that would only anger Sanji more. Maybe text him? Call him? Ask someone for help?

He took a deep breath, inhaling the fresh air and the smell of rain, some perfume from girls that passed him and even the fumes from the last car that drove through the rain. He could hear the thunders, the rain and the voices of people but nothing fazed him. He was upset. With a sigh, he ran a hand through his hair and took another step to reach his house.

"ZORO!"

It was Sanji's voice.


	7. Oyakodon

The green-haired male widened his eyes at the sound of his name. He didn't know what to do; turn around and talk to Sanji or keep walking and pretend he didn't hear it? Before he could think twice, he felt someone bump on his back as arms wrapped around his torso. He sighed deeply and stayed still, his eyes looking down while the rain ran along his cheeks, his jaw and his chest. Sanji squeezed him close to his smaller frame as if he would disappear if he let go.

"What," his voice came out as rude and harsh, but he didn't mean it, not actually, he didn't want to upset Sanji even more. Not now. "If you want to apologise I-"

"I'm sorry," Sanji sighed. "My family just made me upset and I- I took it out on you, I know it was stupid, I didn't mean to make you angry, I didn't mean what I said," he explained while still holding onto Zoro. Zoro could only think that if Sanji didn't like him, he wouldn't be clinging onto him like that like he was begging him to stay. He couldn't ignore Sanji's apology though, it was understandable, he wasn't in the right state of mind, he didn't mean what he had said.

"Forgiven," the green-haired male responded, not knowing how else to make Sanji feel better. He closed his eyes. _'It's now or never'_ , he thought. "Sanji I-"

"Zoro," he muttered and breathed out. Zoro was almost sure Sanji was crying, but maybe he was wrong. He couldn't tell if it was rain or tears, it pained him listening to Sanji speak his name with this tone. Sad, upset, hurt. "I really like you,"

Those words made Zoro's world spin around. He could feel his heart beat faster than ever while he was completely frozen, a slave to Sanji's every word, hanging from his lips and waiting for more. He wanted to hear it again, he didn't want to think that he misunderstood. With one move, he turned around to face the blond cook, looking down at him. His hair was stuck in his face, his eyes were red - he was indeed crying - and his hands gripped onto Zoro's shirt tightly. Zoro's hand travelled from Sanji's little goatee to his cheek. He held it while wiping the tears that kept falling from his gorgeous, grey-blue eyes. His hand gripped his jaw, softly, holding him in place as he leaned closer, their lips inches apart.

"Please," Zoro sighed out, stopping right across Sanji's soft, pink, kissable lips. "Tell me you're not lying," he almost begged, slight pain in his voice. He didn't need lies and fake promises now. He just wanted to know if Sanji felt the same about him. If his heart was beating fast whenever they saw each other. If he couldn't sleep at night because he was thinking of him. If he poured all his love in Zoro's plates because he wanted to and not because he was forced to.

"I'm not,"

And with that, Zoro smashed his lips onto Sanji's. Their second kiss. Maybe their first decent one. Sanji's hands gripped on Zoro's one that was still holding him in place by his jaw. Their lips moved in sync - neither cared about the rain that was soaking them - their hands pulled each other closer and their eyes shut closed. Sanji was almost out of breath, but he still wanted to hold onto Zoro and taste him until he couldn't breathe anymore. Zoro was the first to pull away and slightly gasp for air, feeling Sanji's lips try reaching for him again when they parted. He wanted him. He _needed_ him. Sanji was quick to catch his breath and hold Zoro's cheeks, pulling him into a heated kiss, once again.

Zoro's arms wrapped around the blond's waist, pulling him close to his chest. He could practically hear Sanji's heartbeat at how close they were. There was a spark between them, both felt like it would stop if they parted at any moment. Their hearts were one, they had tied their bond with that kiss, with that spark and they didn't want to let go.

They parted and slowly opened their eyes, staring at each other. In the need to feel Zoro close to him, Sanji squeezed him close, burying his face in the taller male's neck. He inhaled his scent, his cologne and even himself on Zoro's skin. He could wake up and gladly sniff this, first thing in the morning. He would never get tired of it. Zoro, in response, held him close and chuckled, resting his chin on Sanji's head, feeling his soft locks.

"Maybe we should head inside," Zoro muttered, so the blond cook could hear. He chuckled and held the other's hand, dragging him back in the restaurant, soaked. It was worth it, though. "I'm glad you- that you felt the same," Zoro whispered. The cook smiled, a small blush forming across his cheeks while his heart almost beat out of his chest. Turning to face him, Zoro had a smile on his lips while he sat on a chair, arms rested on his thighs.

"Stupid Marimo," he muttered, walking closer and pecking Zoro's lips once again. "Making me feel like no one else," he whispered against his lips, making the green-haired male grin, proudly and maybe teasingly.

It was true, no one else had made Sanji feel like that. Except for Zoro. _And he was glad it was him._

It didn't take long for the rain to stop and the two males to head to Zoro's place. Hand in hand, squeezing each other and smiling like dorks when their eyes would meet. Everything was perfect! Sanji sighed and leaned on Zoro's shoulder, feeling an arm wrap around his waist so he could lay comfortably. Zoro's couch was soft, made him feel like home, and the TV playing in the background couldn't make him care any less. Zoro was focused there, though, his beautiful eyes glued on the screen. Sanji's eyes moved from the little coffee table to Zoro's lap, to his toned chest and, finally, his face.

He was serious, like usual, but maybe more relaxed now that he was with Sanji. A smile made its way on the blond's lips while he chuckled softly and sat up, making Zoro turn to face him and move his arm away. Now Sanji felt cold, maybe it wasn't the best idea to move away.

"Where are you going?" he asked, his tone sounding more like a _'stay a little more'_ melody in Sanji's ears. The blond dug his hand in his pocket and pulled out a packet of cigarettes. He didn't want to smoke in front of Zoro, or inside the house. He didn't know if that annoyed Zoro or not - or if he was just being nice the previous time he had asked. "I'm okay with it. Just don't move too much, you're warm, Ero-cook," Zoro growled and rested his arm on the back of the couch so Sanji could lay back down.

The blond smiled and got on, resting his head on Zoro's chest - oh, how he wanted to kiss down to his neck and feel all those muscles. He placed a cigarette on his lips and lit it, smiling happily when Zoro placed an ashtray on the coffee table. Life with Zoro was going to be new. Nice. Weird and maybe crazy, if he included their friends. He chuckled at the idea of their reactions when they would mention their relationship to the others.

"Our bet is still on, you know," Sanji muttered with a smirk on his face, feeling Zoro tense and groan afterwards. "Oh come on, it's going to be easier now, I promise," he said and kissed Zoro's cheek while breathing out some smoke. The green-haired male looked down at him with a raised brow, making Sanji laugh slightly at his scary face. Zoro was the man of his dreams.

"What are you making?" Zoro asked. Sanji was currently making dinner, his hands firmly wrapped around a knife while he sliced the chicken on the counter. Zoro wanted to ask if it was his favourite if he could already tell him and give up. "Is it your-"

"Oyakodon. And it's not my favourite," Sanji replied with a smirk dancing on his lips. The taller male groaned and walked towards his bedroom, changing into more comfortable clothes after heading to the gym. He had showered there and he didn't want to let Sanji wait or be alone for longer - he was gone for two hours, already. He walked out, immediately feeling Sanji's eyes on his shirtless body. He wanted to smirk proudly, but he just continued to walk, calmly towards him. He wrapped his arms around Sanji's waist and buried his face in his neck, leaving butterfly kisses.

"Missed you," he murmured while Sanji smiled and chuckled to himself. He liked seeing Zoro like this, hanging by Sanji's presence and words, being almost a slave to everything Sanji would say. It made him feel powerful. "And I'm hungry, I'm glad you're cooking," Zoro added, smiling against the other's pale, soft skin. The meal was soon finished and the two sat down, eating and chatting about Zoro's time at the gym and how he saw Luffy trying to pressure Usopp to buy him some meat.

They shared glances, smiles and locked eyes for a few seconds before going back to eating. Sanji felt like he would explode, why did Zoro make him feel like they'd last forever? Like he'll be there for him forever and love him no matter what? Maybe because it was their destiny. He grabbed the plates and insisted on washing them until Zoro suggested they both do. Well, in reality, Sanji washed them and Zoro just stood behind him, kissing his neck softly and whispering _'you're doing good, baby'_ in his ear. Sanji enjoyed it, he had to admit.

Zoro smirked as he watched Sanji take off his shirt and his pants, staying in his boxers and showing off his pretty, nice and plump ass - Zoro loved it. The blond blushed and got on the bed, under the covers and laying his head on Zoro's chest. Best pillow, in his opinion. They shared a quick kiss and slowly fell asleep; Zoro nuzzling in Sanji's hair and Sanji falling asleep to the sound of Zoro's heartbeat.


	8. Katsudon

Waking up, the green-haired male immediately noticed the loss of warmth from his chest. He groaned and turned to his side, reaching out but only feeling the empty bed sheets. _'But of course,'_ he thought to himself. _'The idiot is cooking,'_. And with that, he noticed that the whole apartment was beginning to smell like bacon and eggs. A smile made its way on his lips to the thought of Sanji making him some breakfast. He finally found the will to get up and toss the sheets away, opening the door and going to the bathroom straight away. Sanji's eyes travelled from the pan to the hot male who walked across the hall in order to reach the bathroom, not even glancing at him.

He smiled and soon, he felt a pair of strong arms wrap around his waist. Zoro rested his chin on the blond's shoulder and inhaled his scent; vanilla, cigarettes, hopes and dreams. Sanji ruffled Zoro's hair smiling playfully before kissing the tip of his nose. His eyes went back to the food, he looked like he was hypnotized, he couldn't take his eyes off of it and his smile never left while he cooked - Zoro had noticed that but wouldn't admit it.

"Hm?"

"Soon, baby,"

"Mm,"

Zoro moved away and sat on the table letting his body go limp on the chair. Maybe he actually needed that breakfast instead of the black coffee every morning. He grabbed his laptop and opened it, his mouth going wide at all the work he had to finish. He didn't even notice when Sanji placed the plate in front of him and walked behind him, looking over his shoulder. The blond bit his lip and kissed Zoro's cheek, wanting to assure him that he'll be able to finish it soon.

"You're gonna do just fine, Mossy, don't worry," he almost whispered in an affectionate tone and sat down across from him, sipping his coffee and eating his breakfast. Zoro hummed again and sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. He started to work, slightly holding Sanji's hand from time to time. They just got together, he didn't want to seem like someone who wouldn't show affection to their significant other. "Say, do you want to tell the others?" Sanji questioned just when Zoro closed his laptop. The male looked up at him with a confused look.

"We just started dating, but I'm pretty sure they already thought we were," Zoro replied making Sanji chuckle. That little laugh was enough to make Zoro's heart flutter and his stomach to fill with butterflies. "But if you want to, we can," he added before getting up and placing his empty plate on the sink. Sanji smiled before doing the same and placing his head on Zoro's shoulder, earning a little kiss that made him smile and bury his face into the other male's neck.

"I wanna tell the old man," Sanji said and Zoro almost choked on thin air at those words. The _old man_ seemed scary and he surely didn't want to get beat up by him for _'dating his precious son'_ or anything like that. "I'm sure he'll love you," he added with a chuckle before walking towards the bedroom to change into something else. Zoro followed and wrapped his arm around Sanji's thin waist. He didn't want to be separated from him, he didn't want to lose that comfortable warmth Sanji produced when they were close. He loved it.

He couldn't help but stare into Sanji's back as they changed clothes. It looked gorgeous, elegant and definitely ready to be filled with hickeys. Zoro smirked at the thought before his eyes travelled lower, to the hips he could fill with bruises and his round ass that he - _oh so desperately_ \- wanted to pound in. He moved his gaze away before he could get caught or get carried away. He soon heard Sanji chuckle but he didn't know if it was because he had caught Zoro staring or because Zoro's bulge was visible in his sweatpants.

They were walking side to side, heading to Baratie. Zoro looked down and bit his lip slightly, wondering if he should hold Sanji's hand. They were in public, after all, he didn't want someone upsetting Sanji about their sexualities. But then again, who would dare pick a fight with _Zoro_ out of all people. He smiled to himself and confidently held Sanji's hand in his larger one. He kissed the knuckles and watched Sanji's shocked expression change into one of adoration and happiness.

"What _is_ this?" a voice called just as the couple entered the restaurant. Their heads instantly shot towards Zeff, who was standing just outside the kitchen with his arms crossed, eyes glaring daggers into Sanji's form. Zoro's breath hitched for a second. He wasn't okay with it? Was he going to throw Sanji out for dating a man- "You're dating someone and I didn't know?! I should have guessed he's your boyfriend. Stupid eggplant doesn't tell me anything anymore," Zeff said and shook his head walking a little closer.

"Wait, he-"

"Sorry, old man, I thought I should surprise you," Sanji chuckled as Zeff kissed his head affectionately, not wanting to kick him - for the first time in a while. The daggers that were shot towards Zoro by the whole staff were sharp and he knew that if he ever hurt Sanji in the slightest, he was a dead man. But he wouldn't even _think_ of it.

"Take care of him,"

"Will do," Zoro said with a small smile while the old man held his shoulder slightly. He was welcomed to the family now, he was a member that everyone would love - Sanji reassured him - and he couldn't be happier. He was with the man he fell in love with, his father figure approved and he had everything he wanted. What else is there to chase after?

"So, what will you take today?" Sanji asked, pecking Zoro's lips as he walked towards his usual table. The green-haired male chuckled and pulled the cook down by his tie, connecting their lips together for just a little longer, which earned them an awkward cough by Zeff. Zoro thought for a moment before looking around, eyes falling on the plate that was handed to a young couple right across from him. Sanji had cooked it, for sure.

"Katsudon,"

"Wrong," Sanji muttered with a wide grin before smacking Zoro on the head with his pen. He took the menu away before getting into the kitchen. Katsudon was a great dish, sure, but it wasn't quite his favourite. His hands moved on their own as he cracked the eggs open and chopped the vegetables. He smiled while cooking the rice and making sure the pork was fried just right. He didn't take too long to finish, even if they had more customers than usual. "Here you go," Sanji said with a smile while walking to Zoro, placing the food down in front of him. Zoro felt like digging in right away, it looked absolutely delicious.

"Made with love?" he smirked and rose a brow, getting ahold of his chopsticks. Sanji chuckled and pecked his lips quickly before smiling.

"Made with love," Sanji replied and just then, he turned his head to the door, freezing on the spot. There stood Luffy, Nami, Usopp and well; everyone. Staring with wide eyes as they had witnessed the two males who _'hated'_ each other, kiss on the lips. The only one who wasn't surprised was Robin - maybe she knew from the beginning. "We can-"

"Ugh, finally I was wondering when you two would tell us," Nami shook her head and walked inside, flipping her beautiful hair over her shoulder. She sat at a table right next to Zoro's and rested her head in her palm while the rest kept chatting, joining her in the table. "So, how long has this been going on without us knowing?"

"Like, a few hours," Zoro replied and soon his mouth was filled with the Katsudon cooked by his new lover. As expected, it was delicious. He smiled and kept eating while everyone else said a few _'congratulations'_ and ordered their food. Luffy, like always, cared more about food than the new couple.

It surely was a nice day, for everyone.

"We're going to mine or yours?" Sanji asked as Zoro wrapped his arms around his waist, burying his face in Sanji's neck. He mumbled something making the blond cook smile and wipe his hands in the towel next to him, after placing the last plate on the counter. "Your place is cuter. It smells like you," he said, thankfully not noticing the blush covering Zoro's cheeks at that statement. They walked out, hand-in-hand, while going back home. Sanji hoped it could be their home, but he was too embarrassed to actually ask Zoro to move in.

"Stupid cook," Zoro mumbled as they entered, making Sanji turn his head confused and a little surprised. "Your hair looks better when it's not covering half your face," he said and took a little pin, fixing his lover's hair. He pushed it back and admired Sanji's clean face and the little blush that danced on his cheeks. He kissed his forehead and walked towards the bedroom, taking his shirt along the way. Sanji shook his head, coming back to reality and following Zoro.

"W- Where did that come from?" he questioned and slipped on his shorts, watching Zoro stay shirtless with the corner of his eye. "I actually thought you wouldn't like it, because of my eyebrows," he admitted and a pair of arms hugged him close, again. He loved it. Zoro's arms rubbed his sides slightly and his lips kissed his shoulders affectionately. That was all he needed to know that Zoro didn't actually care about his eyebrows, he possibly even liked them.

"When you were asleep, your hair was lifted. I couldn't help it, you looked... cute," Zoro admitted before moving away. He turned Sanji around and kissed him, smiling slightly while Sanji blushed even more.

"Thank you, I guess," Was the only reply Sanji could breathe out before Zoro dove in and captured his lips in a slightly heated kiss.

"Mm, curly,"

"Oh, shut it!"


	9. Sushi

It had already been a long day for Sanji; more customers than usual, annoying little kids that wouldn't stop crying and no sight of the stupid marimo anywhere. He sighed in annoyance as a kid ran in front of him, almost making him trip and drop the tray of empty dishes he was holding. He gritted his teeth to stop himself from yelling at the child or the parent and made his way through the kitchen. He started washing the dishes, his hands getting wet and filled with soap - the only way he could somehow relax on that busy day. People walked around him while he took a deep breath, wanting to calm down. Zoro better not walk in now or he would be met with a slap instead of a kiss.

A call made Sanji groan and take another tray in his hands, walking towards a big table filled with old people. He hoped they would be the only ones who wouldn't cause trouble. He kindly placed down the plates and gave them a sweet smile before hearing another child scream at the top of its lungs. His eyebrow twitched and his hands were shaking from anger. That was it. He was definitely going to yell at that child - even if it meant losing customers.

"Oi," Sanji stopped in his tracks, while he was walking towards the family's table when he heard that familiar voice. He turned and saw Zoro, leaning one hand on the table while giving the blond a small smirk. He looked happy to see him. "You look busy today, am I disturbing?" he questioned as Sanji walked closer, giving him a kiss on his mossy head. Zoro chuckled at the affection, realising that Sanji was tense, mad and probably uncomfortable with all those people around.

"You're not, it's just- really annoying customers," Sanji managed to say through gritted teeth. Zoro moved his head and watched as the family behind the blond has let their kids free, thinking they were the only customers in the entire restaurant. Zoro rolled his eyes. He had met tons of families like that and it annoyed him to the max. He never wanted to be close to them - not even breathe the same air as them! _That's_ how much they annoyed him. "What will you have today?" he asked while tapping his pen on Zoro's table.

Zoro took a moment. There weren't many options left and he wasn't really hungry since he ate with Luffy; which meant he had to pay for the young, raven-haired boy. He bit his lip and tapped his fingers on the table, yelling filling his ears while he tried to find something to eat. He growled slightly and felt a hand touch his shoulder to soothe him down. Zoro sighed and his gaze landed on something he always wanted to try from this restaurant.

"Sushi," was his final answer. He didn't get a reply so he lifted his head, looking at the smirking Sanji who chuckled slightly. Still no answer. "Please don't tell me I-"

"Yeah, that's my favourite food, actually," Sanji replied and gave the shocked Zoro a quick kiss. "Good job, mossy," he said while walking away. Zoro couldn't believe it. He had guessed it _the first time_ but he was an idiot and changed his answer! He could have eaten a free meal on day one, but well, he wouldn't have had all those days with Sanji. He wouldn't have spent time with him, he wouldn't remember where the restaurant was. He smiled.

Maybe it was destiny - the fact that he guessed it wrong.

The blond came back with a plate of delicious-looking sushi. Zoro thanked him and started eating when Sanji walked away to return to his duties. Zoro sighed and shook his head, Sanji did his best with the food again, even though he looked so tense, so annoyed. He still made the best effort to make Zoro a nice plate of food. That's something Zoro really admired in his lover. He could o through Hell and back but he would still give his best to make his customers - or in this case, Zoro - happy.

"Mm,"

"Yeah mossy, I'm done we can go home," The two smiled at each other before sharing a sweet kiss. Zoro was holding Sanji's hand tightly in his while the two walked out of the restaurant, heading to Zoro's place like usual. It had become a routine at that point; when Sanji finishes work, they either head for ice-cream or straight to Zoro's in order to relax. This was one of those days. The door opened and they walked inside, letting out a soft sigh.

"Today you didn't pay me much attention," Zoro said when he sat on the bed, undressing. He watched as Sanji took his shirt off, his back muscles flexing. That back was going to be filled with hickeys really soon, Zoro thought and smirked to himself. Sanji hummed and slipped on his pyjama shorts before jumping on the bed, hugging the shirtless Zoro from behind.

"Sorry," he muttered against his shoulder, kissing it softly and then going towards his neck. "I'll make it up to you I promise," he whispered in his ear, sending shivers down Zoro's spine. He was going to have a fun night with Sanji. He felt the blond shift away, probably 'getting ready' for a good night with Zoro. The moss-haired boy got up and removed his pants before turning to look at his lover. He tried to hold back a chuckle at the sight.

Sanji had passed out from exhaustion the bed, limbs spread out like a little kid while his hair was covering almost his whole face. He was snoring a little as well. Zoro sighed and picked him up, gently tucking him under the covers before also getting under them.

"Sleep well, curly," he muttered and planted a kiss on Sanji's forehead. The boy smiled in his sleep slightly while his arms automatically wrapped around Zoro's torso. Their legs tangled together as they soon fell asleep into each other's embrace. That was all they needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone who has read this book! You have no idea how much it means to me. As a young writer, I've always felt anxious when I posted stories (here and on other platforms). So, your 'kudos' and views make me really happy and excited to make even more books!  
> Again, thank you!


End file.
